I Wont Leave You
by Aros Iruk Leax
Summary: Sora saves riku from a death he cannot help but commit.Ok this is Soras point of view from the story My Life and Yours.


Ok this story was inspired by a review I had gotten so technically it isn't a sequel but a point of view story This isn't going to be as gloomy as the other one shot I wrote My Life and Yours actually its going to be kinda happy enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or eve 6's song Promise

* * *

Sora's POV

Sleeping through the evening  
Singing dreams inside my head

**Who said that fighting heartless and nobodies was ever easy?**

I'm heading out  
I've got some ends who say they care  
And they just might

**Its takes a lot of heart to fight these guys… And they say I've got the most**

Run away with you  
If things don't go as planned

**But that's all a big _Lie_!**

**I can't survive this if I don't have friends **

Plannin big could be a gamble  
I've already rolled the dice

**Luckily I've got the best friends a guy could have **

**Riku and Kairi…**

I spit and stutter stuff and clutter  
Worries in my worried corner

**I've been thinking lately…**

**Is Kairi really the one for me?**

Maladjusted  
Just untrusted  
Rusted

**I mean I love her just not in a like-like way…**

**Like a sister**

**Not a girl friend…**

Sometimes brilliant trusted thoughts  
Think ill stay for a while

**I haven't seen Riku and Kairi in three years…**

_**Three years!**_

**I can't believe how fast time has past**

I'm intrigued and I'm  
Red as a newborn white as a corpse

**But As soon as I finish this battle I'm going back!**

**I have a feeling that someone needs me…**

**Really badly…**

I promise not to try not to mess with your mind  
I promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine

**One more hit a slash or two and…YES!**

**Its over but I have to get out before it explodes**

**So I run…and run…and run…**

I promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye  
I promise not to lie and not to let you down

**And it explodes!**

**I can feel the shock wave under my feet**

**And I hop in to the gummie ship  
**

**With Donald and Goofy**

I am elated  
I am all smiled and dated

**I still have a feeling that someone needs me…**

**I thought it was the world I just saved…**

**Hmmm**

In my man bites dog down  
With a Spanish name

**I have the feeling but I don't know where to go!**

**So I pick**

**And I pick Hollow Bastion **

**Or in this case Radiant Garden**

I am my own bone  
I am two-toned  
Red as a newborn white as a corpse

**We are coming to the hanger in Hollow bastion and I see a figure climbing up the roof on Hollow Bastion.**

I promise not to try not to mess with your mind  
I promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine

_**What kind of idiot is that?**_

**It started to rain**

I promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye  
I promise not to try not to let you down

**Then I realized that idiot kind of …**

_**Familiar!**_

Let me down  
Slow

**RIKU! **

**Oh my god!**

Why do you gotta keep the fan on high when its cold outside?  
Just wanna let you know I'm still a fan get it  
Everybody wants charm in a smile and a promise

**He was going to jump!**

_**I have to get down there!**_

Promise not to tryyyyyyyyy

**There was already a crowd by the time I got to Hollow Bastion**

"**Riku!"**

I promise not to try not to mess with your mind  
I promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine

**I tried to call his name but he didn't hear me**

**So I started climbing the roof to get to him…**

I promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye  
I promise not to try not to not to leaaaave

**I was still climbing and shouting his name **

**"_Riku!"_**

(Promise not to try)  
Not to leave 

**He still didn't hear me when I got up to him…**

**I was running towards him and he was slipping off**

(Promise not to try)  
Not to not to leave-yay

**I didn't know what do**

**So I grabbed him**

**And spun him around **

(Promise not to try)  
I won't leave

**And did the first thing that came to my mind… **

**I kissed him… **

**And he kissed back…**

I wont leave


End file.
